Tongue Piercing (or Nah?)
by SmileandWaveBoys
Summary: "When Piper came back from wherever she had been, he'd been asleep, and in order to distract him from the fact she had gone out and gotten a piercing, she decided to prove to him how amazingly the piercing could be when in effect." Piper just got a tongue piercing, and it ain't doing Jason any justice. Rated M. Jasper.


**A/N: So...another smut fic? Prompt: Piper just got a tongue piercing, and it ain't doing Jason any justice.**

 **Shout out goes to _fangirl2048_. You should really check out her stories; she's pretty darn talented.**

 **Side note: it actually takes fourteen days to heal a tongue-piercing, but in this, just pretend it's not that big of a deal for a demigod and heals much quicker.**

 **Barely edited.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters at all.**

* * *

All Jason had to do was stare down at his unfinished paper for a second before he flopped backwards on his rolling chair and sighed, giving up immediately. He'd been working non-stop since he started college a few weeks ago, and he felt right about ready to drop dead. Though he had a feeling Piper wouldn't appreciate it as much as he might.

Ever since the Giant war and that moment up on his rooftop of what felt so long ago, him and Piper have been about inseparable. He remembered waking her up day after day after that because he found himself wanting to talk to her _more_ , and he briefly wondered if he was bordering on obsession towards her. It never really caught in his mind just how annoyed the rest of Piper's cabin was when he accidentally woke them up on his way to take Piper. They even blamed him outwardly that because of him, Piper was lacking her job as cabin leader.

Ever since then, he'd been careful about picking the days in which he would steal Piper from her cabin at night; he couldn't do it every day then. Though it made him disappointed, he also had to admit that the days he did meet up with Piper were a lot more...arousing. He remembered one night especially when they'd talked about nothings on his rooftop again when Piper mentioned something he never considered to voice out loud before.

"The tension between Percy and Annabeth is pretty stiff, don't you think?" Piper had said to him. Raising his eyebrow at the time, he was confused with her statement.

"What do you mean?" he had asked. "I thought everything was going fine with them."

Piper rolled her multicolored eyes at him, muttering something along the lines of 'oblivious as ever, really'. "I'm talking about their sex life, silly. It's like they can't even touch each other without building tension around themselves. They need to...loosen up, especially Annabeth. But then again, I can't really blame her...she's always been the type to be shy about those things. But she should know that Percy wouldn't hurt her like that."

He felt himself chocking up, to say the least.

It was the first time she had ever said the S-E-X word out loud in front of him so openly. He really was innocent, now that he thought about it. Sure, he thought about Piper a lot in that specific way. He wondered how flushed her skin would be when he kissed all of her sensitive spots, how husky her moans would get under his touch, and how nice and fitting her breasts and thighs would feel when they...er, danced with no pants.

One could totally tell he was a virgin. Piper seemed to notice his abrupt silence because she had muttered at the time, "What? What's wrong?"

He shook his head. He wondered how Piper could be so concerned with Annabeth and Percy's sex life when they themselves didn't have any. Not that he was complaining, of course. He loved Piper to the depths of the earth and back – too much to even consider forcing her into doing something she didn't want to do. But _gods_ , if he hadn't thought about it.

"N-nothing," Jason stuttered. Then, feeling a sudden rush of braveness, he added, "It's just...I think there's, uh...tension between us too. And that's perfectly fine! I'm not gonna...er, you know...push you or anything, but I'm – "

So fucking brave. Piper, thankfully, cut him off before he could embarrass himself further. "You wanna get off the roof for a bit?" Jason glanced hesitantly at her before nodding and standing, spreading his arms out for her so they could jump off.

However, when she stood she refused them. "I meant...downstairs. Into your bedroom." Jason only stared at her, feeling a rush of heat swim on his cheeks. He caught her gaze with his, unsure, and scrutinized her. Her eyes, unlike his, stared straight at him, her stance steady like she knew exactly what she wanted from him. He envied that. He wished he could be as straightforward as she was.

He tried not to let unwelcome thoughts enter his brain, but it was already too late. Images flashed beneath his eyelids: of her moaning and writhing beneath him, fingernails digging into the skin of his back, and hearts beating fluidly as he entered –

"Jason," Piper said, looking at his arms that were still held up for her, confusedly. He dropped his hands to his side as he still found himself incapable of doing anything right in front of this woman.

"Yes," he said, shoving all heavenly thoughts about her aside. "We can go downstairs." And they did. A few minutes later, as he was still not able to say the right words to her except emitting sounds he didn't even knew existed, he figured out how earth-shattering a blow-job could be.

The present day Jason, not the gawky and awkward sixteen year old that first experienced a blow-job, groaned as he rubbed his hands over his face in distraught. He had to do a paper, he scolded himself, not think about Piper's mouth and hands. As he consoled himself this, he gripped his pencil in determination and set back to work. About five minutes after he was doing so well in concentrating, his phone rang loudly, making him stumble in his chair.

He groaned as he read the Caller ID and the picture he took of Piper when she was sleeping and her hair got caught in her mouth. _Just the person I was_ not _thinking about_ , he mentally grumbled. "Yeah, Piper?" he picked it up.

"Am I disturbing you or something?" her voice came through the speaker, and he stared longingly at his paper, yearning to get back to it before he seriously regretted it.

"I was actually in the middle of writing up an essay for class tomorrow," he said reluctantly, sighing and once again, resting his back against the chair as he stared into space. "But I suppose I have a few minutes."

"Great," Piper said flippantly, causing Jason to roll his eyes at her, though she couldn't see him do it. "So I was walking down the street, right?"

"Right," he grumbled back.

"And I saw this guy by the post, and I stared at him – "

"What guy?" Jason's over-protectiveness had gotten the better of him as it spoke for him.

"That's not the point," she said, not noticing the irritation he spoke his words in. He refrained himself from pointing out 'well, what is?' and kept quiet, curious himself. "He opened his mouth to talk to the store clerk, and that's when I saw it."

"The raging case of Xerostamia that he proudly displayed?" he smartly stated back, making Piper groan from the other line.

"No, you – nevermind," she said passively. "A tongue-piercing! He had a freaking tongue-piercing, and come on, just think of how brave someone would be to actually willingly inject something like that into their mouth. Sure, it must hurt like crap, but hey, there are worse things, aren't there?"

"Oh," Jason said, not really sure where she was going with this. And when Piper didn't reply back, it was then that he sat upright into his chair abruptly before his senses sharpened. He mentally prepared a lecture within those few seconds already. "Oh, hell _no_ , Piper McLean. You are _not_ going to damage your tongue like that. If you dare – "

"Too late!" Piper said gleefully from the other line, making all blood rush from his head as he felt himself go pale with shock. "It's already on me, and there ain't nothing you can do about it."

Silence. Then: "PIPER. WHAT THE _FUCK_. SERIOUSLY."

He could almost imagine her wincing and back-tracking as she sighed. "I knew you would react like this."

"NO SHIT, WOMAN." And to think. His latest problems were on his _essay_. This woman would surely be the death of him.

"Look," Piper calmly tried to console him, letting her voice soothe him though it didn't do much. Charmspeak tended to be in effect to a lesser degree when on the phone than in person. At least that he was thankful for. "If it makes you feel any better, it takes a lot less time to heal and it doesn't hurt as much because I'm a demigod. You think I didn't do any research on this before I got it? Well, I did. It actually took me two hours to heal, and even less so because Aphrodite did some voodoo on the piercing before it would cause any particular health damage."

"Wait, wait, wait," Jason's brain seemed like it was functioning over-time about now. Like he couldn't believe the sudden turn of events. Just a few moments before he didn't have this on his plate to think about, and he envied that. "You're telling me that not only did you get a piercing without telling me...but your _mother_ put it on you as well?"

Again, he was received with only silence. Though he had to admit (not out loud, of course) that he was thankful that the piercing wouldn't be causing any negative health conditions on his girlfriend. Sure, it was one less thing to worry about, but a _tongue-piercing_. She couldn't have dyed her hair or something? That would have been a lot less nerve-racking, at least.

"...Yeah."

He sighed in the end, knowing there was nothing else to it. "Whatever, Pipes. Keep me in your prayers, that's all I can tell you at this point. See you at home."

"Bye," she said, a twinge of guilt to the edge of her tone that made Jason frown suddenly, before hanging up on him. Why should he care anyway? It's not like he owned her to tell her what to do with her life. They were nineteen; they could make their own decisions. But still...a piercing? Yes, she could get it out if she really wanted to, but...if there were no health conditions and she's not in pain and was happy with it...then why did he care so much?

Sighing and shrugging it off finally, he set himself back to work, though it was clear his mind was not on the task at hand at all. As he was in the middle of typing and erasing the third paragraph again and again and again, he felt his eyes grow heavy until he didn't even feel himself drift off into a slumber.

A couple of hours later, when he was in the midst of sleeping but not really dreaming, he felt something light and soft brush across his temple. It feathered around that area for a while before shifting downwards slightly to the edge of his cheekbone and even more decreasing in length. To the corner of his lip, to the edge of his scar, to the turn of his jaw, to the crook of his neck, and finally to his Adam's apple.

He released a groan, though he didn't know why. Whatever was causing him to feel this way was hazy yet...familiar. He knew what it was, but he wanted more. It wasn't until he felt pressure on his thighs and something else grip his hair that he realized what was on him. Or rather, who.

"Mmm..." Jason mumbled, subconsciously shifting his hands to rest on Piper's waist to bring her forward to him so that their chests were touching. He heard a slight giggle in front of him before he felt her teeth nibble along his Adam's apple again, making him grip harder onto her hips and bury his face into her neck. She smelled like outdoors and something that was purely her own. He pressed a kiss on the edge of her neck that was right before it disappeared behind her thick hair and heard her sigh contentedly beneath him.

"I missed you," he whispered into her hair, rubbing his nose into her, inhaling her in. He felt that there was something he ought to have remembered, but he couldn't place it. All he could think of right now was Piper, though he knew he should be focusing on that essay. Fuck it, he decided.

"I missed you more," she mumbled back, working her magic on his earlobe now, tugging gently. He growled back the word 'impossible' before digging his fingernails into her waist and pushing his hands beneath her cutesy, deep purple shirt. She was utterly beautiful; it made him want to take her in every way until she couldn't even remember her own name, and he was already on his way there.

He groped her skin there for a while, feeling how smooth and soft she was in contrast to his rough skin and realizing what a delicious friction the two of them made when they rubbed against each other. He wanted to test his hypothesis out even more as he stood up from his chair, her legs still wrapped around his waist tightly from before and throwing themselves onto their living room couch.

"What? Too lazy to walk the two meters into our bedroom, Jason? You've been eating alright there?" Piper smirked, looking so enticing with her hair splayed around the pillow and her body pressed up against his that it made him groan as he stared down at her.

"Shut up," he muttered, practically ripping his glasses off of his face and throwing it on the table next to them. "I'm not in the mood for your teasing right now." Her eyes widened as she grinned fully at him, those white pearls that he adored glinting back at him shamelessly.

"Someone's in a mood. How come every time we have sex it's always because you're stressed out about some sort of academic thing?" she asked, teasing him slightly, running her small hands over his chest and up his flushed cheeks. It amazed him how even when he was the one on top, she still managed to get him bothered a lot more easily than the other way around.

"Not every time," he defended himself, shifting so that his crotch and the apex of her legs brushed against each other, causing Piper to inhale sharply. "I also do it because – "

"You get jealous fairly easily, you like the underwear I'm wearing, my hairstyle is different," she started to explain, "you hear the shower on so you join because you think you're left out, in my dad's house when you think no one can hear us, in the car when you decide that you're suddenly bored of the radio and you wanna – I quote exactly 'make our own music', when I'm wearing your shirt and somehow that turns you on, or I'm wearing your _glasses_ and somehow that turns you on – "

" _Okay_ , I get it!" Jason cut her off hastily, rolling his eyes once again at her. "You turn me on pretty much every second of every day. Is that anything really new? I'm horny for you, big deal."

She laughed, her melodic tone making him smile until his cheeks hurt. How she managed to turn his day around, he had no idea. It was only something she could do, and he hoped it was the same case for her. While she was still enduring her last giggles, he sat up quickly and tossed his shirt over his shoulder, a movement now so fluid he could do it in his sleep if Piper asked him for it.

"Hey, that was my job," Piper pouted beneath him, making him swing his body over hers once again and kiss it away. He pulled away with a loud 'smack' and began to unbuckle his belt, his fingers fumbling as she decided to grind on his crotch that was still sat above hers. She noticed his unease and only smirked, rubbing harder against him.

He grit his teeth, "Quit dry-humping me and take off your clothes." It was pretty clear that as a son of Jupiter, he was very demanding. Of course, it wasn't always like this. When he first lost his virginity to Piper, he was gentle with her and took it slow, along with the few times after that. When Piper decided to tease him endlessly for a few hours straight by rubbing his jeans-covered crotch, he finally snapped. Ever since then, he wasn't the same. Though he might have been worried if Piper wasn't so okay with his transition from that awkward stage.

"Why don't you?" she asked innocently, her fingers lightly running above his pants, spreading violent butterflies massacring his stomach.

"Take off your clothes or no sex," he stated firmly, snatching her fingers away from his body and holding it between them. Piper, however, did not seem a bit affected by his policy; it was clear by the way she fake-yawned and closed her eyes.

"Fine, then. I'm tired today anyway." A sense of panic rushed through Jason as he realized that she wasn't going to back down, and he grunted loudly. He hoisted Piper up so hard that her eyes flung open in surprise and, with a flick of his wrist, her shirt was gone.

"Like hell you are," he said, looking at her with darkened eyes. He noticed the same coming from Piper and vaguely wondered if that was his reflection or just her own interest. He hoped it was the latter, if he was being honest. He wanted her to feel just as much as he did.

His eyes skimmed from hers to her nose then to her lips before not being able to help himself and kissing her. He brushed his tongue on the seams of her lips, and she moaned, tangling her fingers in her hair. The two of them were still crouched on their knees, their bodies flushed. He let go of the kiss, pressing wet open-mouthed ones among her jaw and neck, biting softly and licking the satin skin.

His hands, that were once tangled into the depths of the volume of her dark hair, were cupping their way down her almost naked back before brushing against the tops of her jeans. His lips went lower and lower as the sounds she made from above him became breathier, passing her collarbone and lower still. He halted when he reached the swell of her breasts and pressing his forehead against them, breathing deeply as she did the same.

He'd seen her breasts a thousand times over, but he still couldn't help but stare as he impatiently unsnapped her lacy black bra away. He remembered the first time he'd ever seen them, he just about fainted from the sight because he wasn't used to seeing something so secretive about her. Now when he saw them, he felt himself going greedy and arrogant as he pushed her body back on to the couch.

His hands and fingers attacked the globes of flesh, kneading and pulling on her until she was twitching underneath him. Then, getting suddenly annoyed for some reason, he brought his lips that were once hesitantly brushing across her breasts harshly downwards and sucked on them as he pleased, enjoying the sounds of satisfaction Piper emitted through her teeth.

When he pulled away from her breasts after what might have been hours, she scowled up at him, scrunching her face adorably. "You tease," she said barely audibly. Jason only chuckled at her, kissing her nose affectionately.

"Oh, but there's so much more I have yet to explore," he said huskily, pressing another wet kiss on Piper's lips. He didn't know why, but he was determined to dominate Piper this time. Though absolutely loved it when Piper teased him endlessly, he wanted to return the favor in a way that would satisfy the both of them. He gave Piper's breasts another round of massaging and attention before working his way down to the main core of her heat and brushing his fingers longingly over the button of her pants.

He tugged down clumsily her pants as he once again flung the bit of clothing across the floor, his body subconsciously shifting to doing the same to her matching panties. "Woman, you've got too much leg," he muttered as he ripped her underwear along her smoothly tan and long legs.

She rolled her eyes, letting her feet rest against his shoulders since he was sitting on his knees again. "I don't hear you particularly complaining." He wasn't. That was the issue. He knew he _should_ be complaining. Especially because she did something that day; he couldn't remember what it was, but he knew it made him pissed off. But no – he was most definitely not complaining.

That statement also applied to when he got a really good look at her body below, splayed out in a way that made him want to run his hands and kiss every single part of her all over again. But no, that would take too much time. Too much time indeed, and he didn't know if he could hold out for that long. Gods know, he'd probably start coming all over the place just from holding her naked body to his.

He let his eyes gaze hungrily from her cutesy but seductive face, her enticingly large, perky breasts, her toned stomach, her long legs that hooked his body into hers, and finally to the sacred place that practically beckoned for his attention. He felt his vision dot red as he focused at that particular area, and he took one hand and lightly tapped her clit, rubbing in innocent circles as his eyes met hers.

Jason heard her take in a sharp breath before sighing in awe at what his fingers were doing. He had no reaction. He made sure to keep his entire face monotoned to the death. But he knew that Piper noticed the way his eyes stared at her, the way his own gaze seemed to dive into her, how badly he wanted her at that moment. He rubbed faster, her moans becoming louder, and she shifted closer to grip him tightly as he kept going, harder and harder and harder.

She was about to come, he knew she was from the way her eyebrows seemed to almost meet her hairline and the way her lips trembled from the pleasure she was receiving, but he wasn't stupid. He still knew he was mad at her, so he snatched away his fingers from her clit and stared down at her, his gaze scrutinizing her every movement. "Jason!" she snapped, upset that her climax withdrew. "What was that for?!"

She looked angry at him like she wanted to do a full toe touch just to reach his face and slap it. He, however, wouldn't let that happen and only smirked at her. "Easy there, darling. Don't exhaust yourself." Piper narrowed her eyes at him, frowning. A few moments later when he was sure the impending urge to come was gone, he, with absolutely no warning in time, flicked his fingers upwards and let two sink into her wet warmth.

Her reaction was immediate. Her hips jerked upwards in a thrusting motion as she gasped suddenly, her pupils blown wide as she took in the abrupt situation. He lightly grasped her hips and forced them down on the couch before adjusting his position and scissoring his way into her, moaning at the feeling of her tight walls clenching around him with each thrust.

He made sure to hit every sweet spot within her, leaving her into a gibbering mess beneath him. "Shit," he muttered offhandedly, "how the fuck are you so wet?" She responded by moving her hips in sync, riding his fingers and moaning. Watching her move against him like that turned him on so much that he took out his fingers from inside her, but before she could yell at him again for taking away what could have possibly been the best orgasm of her life, he shifted once more, reclining his back so his head aimed right between her legs. And with a hesitant lick, he brushed his tongue along her slit, feeling the wetness against his mouth and sighing.

In turn, she groaned, now hooking her free legs around his head and digging her fingers into his hair. He grabbed the sides of her hips, gripping them firmly in order to steady himself, and licked her cautiously a few more times, savoring the way Piper reacted. "Pipes," he rasped, breathing heavily against the folds of her pussy. That was the last word he said before he plunged his mouth against Piper's second lips and kissed her harshly there, greedily feasting on her. His tongue hooked his way inside here, almost violently attacking all of the spots that made dizzying stars in her eyes.

Her hips and legs, though they were the only things that anchored him back to reality at that moment, met his every thrust, fucking his mouth the way they fucked his fingers. Slowly, she forced his tongue to go deeper in her, tugging desperately against his hair as he ate her out deliciously. "Jason..." she chanted softly, her eyes long went to the back of her head in absolute pleasure. And when she somehow managed to open her eyes, she'd look back at his blond head completely engulfed inside her as he relentlessly tongue-fucked her, and she'd moan. The process would only repeat.

After swirling his tongue and lips inside her for a few more heart-wrenching moments, he felt her thighs clench violently against his head as she let out one last scream and came. His head was still buried inside her pussy as she reached her orgasm, intently drawing it out for as long as it could last, not stopping his pace once. Finally, when he felt she'd had enough, he pulled out and licked his lips and fingers, staring up at her dazed face. "You're beautiful when you come, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know," she replied, pursing her lips despite the fact it was obvious to the both of them that she enjoyed it immensely. "You tell me that every time I do."

He licked his knuckles thoroughly, making sure she was watching him do so. She was – and carefully also. As if she didn't want to miss a single detail. "You taste deliciously mouthwatering. I'm sure I've told you that as well."

"Yes," she said wistfully, "you have." They laid there together for quite a while before she got impatient and flipped them over – as well as she could because of the small size of the couch. She was now on top. Her breasts flaunted against his chest in a way that made him want to pleasure her all over again, and her arousal glistening against his stomach. As he was about to comment, she shifted once again and tugged down his boxers, his enormously embarrassing erection springing free from its restraints.

Piper smirked down at it, "That never gets old, to be honest." And he was glad so. He never _wanted_ her to get over it. He needed her every single fucking moment of his life. And she knew that as well, and that scared him how desperately he needed her.

As he stared down at the area where Piper's pussy used to lay from their previous position, he realized how much he'd damaged the couch from their foreplay. _Oh, well,_ he decided, _the damage is already done._ In normal cases he wouldn't have brushed it off so quickly as he just then did, but Piper's fingers were already around his cock, brushing up his length lustfully. He emitted the loudest moan he'd made that night, and it only got worse when Piper cut straight to the chase and licked his head.

"Fuck," Jason said, even to that day, still not used to the fact that Piper knew how to pleasure him well. Piper groped her way from the base of his cock to the head, who unlike him, slowly sucked him off, the way he actually loved it. It gave him time to actually savor the feeling of her lips on his most private place, and the thought brought him shivers of all sorts. He gripped her hair before bringing himself into her throat even more, loving the way she stared at him sharply when she did this.

Then, he felt himself touch something from the inside of her mouth. Something solid, something...slightly cold. He grunted a little, frustrated, yet he was still majorly turned on as the object rubbed against him in the most sensual way he would have thought, and his skin crackled with electricity. "Fuck, Pipes, w-what...what do you have..." he said breathlessly, the lights starting to flicker off and on as he only got more needy as the seconds passed by, "in your mouth?"

She didn't answer until he came himself, a few moments earlier than normal, due to whatever was in Piper's mouth, and she pulled out, staring up at him hesitantly. He could tell that something was bothering her, and when she spoke next, he felt himself stiffen slightly. "It's...my piercing." She opened her mouth and stretched out her tongue for him to see, a slight silver nub in the midst of her mouth, almost winking back at him alluringly. "Look...it doesn't even hurt, and it's not uncomfortable."

As if to prove her point, she brought Jason's finger and rubbed it along the piercing and swirling it softly. He cleared his throat; lightning flashed and boomed across the sky as he realized it had been raining while they had been...active. And he saw why. When Piper came back from wherever she had been, he'd been asleep, and in order to distract him from the fact she had gone out and gotten a piercing, she decided to prove to him how amazingly the piercing could be when in effect.

"Wait," he said; he felt like a record had scratched within his brain as he took it all in. "This whole time, you've been trying to distract me from the fact you got a piercing?" She nodded hesitantly, sending him a guilty expression. "And you waited until I pleasured you first before I found out about it?" She nodded again sheepishly. "And _that_ was the thing that kept poking me on my cock?" She sighed before nodding once more.

"Do you really not like it?" Piper said quietly, frowning at him with a disappointed puppy-face at him. He knew that no matter what he said at this point would convince her to get rid of her new addition, but that wasn't what he was focusing on by that point.

With a mind thinking of its own, he lunged at her, kissing her furiously, prying her mouth open to coax her embedded tongue with his own free one and explored her mouth thoroughly. She fell backwards as he once again took his dominating position over her, and without even thinking it through himself, he let his cock plunge into her entrance.

Piper let out a sound that almost was a scream from the accidental force he put into his movements, and he let her adjust before thrusting himself into her in a strategic motion. He stroked through her endlessly, his eyes glued shut as he continued to maul her lips with his own. He felt her breasts moving as well below him, and he groaned in passion, squeezing them in order to stop them from distracting him from his frenzied task.

Her hips met his as they clashed together, her mouth a piece of work against his skin, and they let out breathy nothings into each others ears as they moved together. Sex was something like fighting, he considered to himself. The adrenaline rush he got from it like he could do just about anything when he had the weapon in hand. But _this_ with Piper was completely different in its own way. Making love to her was something so mindbogglingly incomprehensible that it made him feel like he set himself on fire, and he was just laying there, basking in his own ashes from the fall. That was something he could only get from Piper.

He continued like that, him impaling her relentlessly but still cautious of how she would be feeling, and her meeting his every movement willingly. That was the way they loved each other; though they fought with each other about as many times as they had sex, and about meaningless things that they'd forget about in seconds, he couldn't help but feel enlightened.

And when they finally reached their climax together, and they laid there in a breathless heap of organs, he realized just how destructive they were to each other. Like the other was a time-bomb, and they were just waiting to see which one would blow up first; except the fact he wouldn't let that happen.

So when Piper asked him with that cocky smirk of hers, her smile lightening up her entire face so that her eyes gleamed with color back at him, "I'm guessing you did like it, then?", he smiled back at her.

He gathered her limbs into his arms and held her tight to his chest, not quite answering her question, though he didn't need to. That woman already knew the damn answer to her own question.

He loved her; therefore, he loved her piercing.


End file.
